


One Memory

by Robin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, WOL is oblivious | Hythlodaeus ships them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin/pseuds/Robin
Summary: Based on theTales from the Shadows side story #4 "Through His Eyes", but it assumes that Hythlodaeus didn't have a request to make of Emet-Selch. 'That person'/'a certain someone' offers their congratulations to Emet-Selch.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 30





	One Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.

He was trying to escape from Hythlodaeus when a familiar figure suddenly appeared before him.

"Congratulations, Hades!" greeted his friend.

He could not see the eyes hidden beneath the white mask, but he knew they must have been bright with joy, to match the blinding smile below.

A bouquet of delicate but vibrantly-colored flowers was pushed into his arms, and as he almost staggered under the surprising weight, he could hear Hythlodaeus laughing behind him.

"Th.. thank you," Hades managed to force out as he straightened his posture.

Without looking, he could sense Hythlodaeus' sly smirk. He lacked the ability to read minds, but he knew very well what Hythlodaeus was thinking: _You didn't thank me, but you are thanking **her**?_ Sometimes it was incredibly annoying having childhood friends who knew everything about you.

"You weren't going to tell me yourself, were you? Of course you weren't. Well, never mind, I heard from the others anyway." There was exasperation in their friend's voice, but also fondness. "I am very much aware of how much you hate celebrations, Hades, but I was determined to congratulate you personally no matter what. It's not every day that there is a new member of the Convocation of Fourteen, and you should be proud of your achievements."

"As always, our candid friend speaks the truth," Hythlodaeus piped in, striding forward. "I am glad you are here. Hades never listens to me, but when it's coming from _you_ -"

"Hythlodaeus!" Hades gritted out before the man could imply anything further. "As I said before, this honor was not originally mine-"

"Are we retreading this tired conversation so soon-"  
"Why must you degrade yourself-"

His two friends both turned on him before he could finish speaking.

"Hades, it would not harm you to have more pride in your own abilities-"  
"Truly, since when were you such a self-effacing person-"  
"Besides, the Convocation clearly recognizes your accomplishments-"  
"The only one who does not is Hades himself-"

Hades sighed, listening to his two closest friends ramble on about him to one another. Every time he tried to interject, they acted as though he hadn't spoken. Deliberately ignored, Hades could do nothing but turn his attention to the flowers that he was still holding.

Although he recognized a few blossoms - ones that he was known to favor - there were many more that he had never seen before, not even in the most recent registry of creations. A faintly warm feeling spread through him, knowing that these must be his friend's personal, private inventions. Had she not shared these with anyone before him? His grip tightened, and he took a deep breath, inhaling the flowers' calming scent, which was new yet not wholly unfamiliar; somehow, the scent reminded him of her. A sense of tranquility floated over him, slightly easing his deeply-buried doubts and uncertainties.

"Ah look, he's smiling," Hythlodaeus said, interrupting Hades' moment of peace.

 _Damn this half mask,_ Hades thought, his lips thinning. Though, Hythlodaeus would have been able to tell even if his entire face had been covered.

Aloud, he said grumpily, "Have you already finished extolling my virtues?"

"Should we take that as an invitation to continue, Hythlodaeus?" came a mischievous question.

Quickly, Hades protested, "No, please, I implore you to cease."

"Well, we've scolded and teased the eminent Emet-Selch for long enough, I suppose," Hythlodaeus graciously said, and Hades' eyebrows twitched.

"But you _will_ have to accept everyone's congratulations for a few more days," their friend pointed out. "Do try to bear it, Hades. Everyone only has the best of intentions and good wishes for you."

"Yes, yes, I know." He _did_. He had the trust of the Convocation, of his friends, and of his people, and that precious gift was not something to be taken lightly.

" _And_ we are having a meal together today," their friend continued. "Don't give me that look, Hades. It's at our private spot, away from all those prying eyes you detest so much. You are coming too, Hythlodaeus. The three of us haven't had a chance to dine together for quite some time."

Hades gave a resigned sigh, though both of his friends knew he wasn't actually unhappy. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, you are forbidden from refusing." Cheerfully, she grabbed the arms of the two men, guiding them toward their destination. "Come along then, Emet-Selch and Chief Architect."

The shared laughter of three that evening; the fragrance of flowers that had been given to him and him alone; and the warmth of her hand, her smile, and her voice - these were things that Hades would carefully guard away in his memories and carry with him, for many thousands of lonely, bitter years into the future.


End file.
